narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyūketsuki Krisent
Theme Song: Battery by Metallica Kyūketsuki Krisent is a fanon character of Naruto and member of the Krisent Clan. Background Born to a forbidden couplet; a “Pureblood” Kunoichi of Royal Krisent lineage and the Underfoot “Crimson Demon in the Mist” Zankei Krisent, Kyūketsuki was feared from birth. He was raised as a warrior, constant training sessions in the art of the blade, the way of the lance, and hand to hand combat, learning first a branch of Martial Arts known as the Amber Lotus. At the age of five, he was a deadly opponent. He craved more knowledge, of both combat and the general world. He began more rigorous studies on his own, enduring additional physical challenges and mental stimuli, rapidly growing greater in every aspect. In this way he heard of a lost Art, “The Slashing Black Flame” an Art that encompassed both armed combat and hand to hand bouts. He threw himself into finding the Art, finding a master to deliver tutelage. At the age of seven, he found the last remaining Master, a human that appeared to be in his prime. He left home, becoming the man’s only pupil. The man’s name was Karinzan, the same name as the lone Art’s Master who created the art of “The Slashing Black Flame”. Kyūketsuki was warned, told that it was likely he would die during the rigorous training sessions and that even if he survived this Art took forty eight years to master on average. Kyūketsuki’s only reply was to give his all in these trainings, slowly growing bonded to Karinzan, becoming in essence his son. He was told it would take him forty eight years to master the Art, Kyūketsuki did it in five. In a mere five years he attained the same level of skill and insight as Master Karinzan. He took to the road, swearing on the bond between them that he would return frequently, and sought to return home. Upon his arrival he was greeted with little warmth by his Father, the typical affection level between men of the clan, and was embraced in a loving circle by his Mother, the typical affection level between women of the clan and their offspring. He fought alongside his parents in the final war involving his clan. He fought fiercely; using his new found abilities to devastate the opposing forces in battle, his vast speed and skill feared on the battlefield. But he was feared most for his ability to manipulate chakra at its base, earning the alias Hai no kaijin meaning "Phantom of the Ashes" due to his ability to suddenly appear on the battlefield and leave nothing but gray death in his wake like a Phantom. After the three year war he returned home once more, the battle having carried him away, to find his village and everything around it razed to the ground. And his parents dead, hung from the ruins by their entrails with a crest similar to that of the Uchiha burnt into their bare chests. He managed to contain himself, resting on a thin line keeping him from a maddened rage. He trekked toward his Master, keeping his promise to return soon, only to find his compound destroyed by the war, and his Master decapitated and surrounded by various seals to prevent entrance. He flew into a bloodwrath, his last bond to this world destroyed, and his power and rage seized control. He destroyed everything he came into contact with and brought many ninja crashing down to their knees single handedly, earning the alias “Crimson Death Incarnate”. Where ever his feet fell, only death and destruction remained. This went on for a period of ten years, the mention of his name inspiring fear as he continued to rage, his strength building as the years passed. Anbu were sent from various villages to put an end to him, none returned. Slowly his rage burned out, yet he was never the same, merely cold logic remained. He began training once more, altering and refining the Art of “The Slashing Black Flame”, perfecting it. He obtained new heights of power as his abilities were refined and tested. He then created new weapons, things crafted of the finest metals that were meant to be able to withstand his energy being pushed through them, which could be cloaked in black flames without being destroyed. One of his favored weapons of his creating being the "Sakugen", a weapon which was named for a concept that his master had developed, a blade of the finest quality forged by Kyūketsuki. It is exquisite in both form and use, a dual edged blade that mimicked the shape of a roaring flame, four "teeth" on the top of the outer blade, and a chain of "infinite" length hidden within the hilt which would only respond to his chakra. This blade was developed to steal chakra from opponents with every attack that connects, and store it within, making it a “living” but not sentient blade. He crafted it of Crusentu, a metal similar in color to a flame and near indestructible. He continued to wander, going where ever his whims and his feet took him. His temperament is notably calmer and lighter, yet his feral side has been seen to surface in flashes of anger and he rages on for days, and it always waits just below the surface. Appearance Hair Color, Length, and Texture: Ashen Hair, kept long, often falls over his eyes, extremely soft to the touch. Facial Hair: None Eye shape and color: Perfectly shaped almond eyes with a deep crimson color. Body type: Athletic, finely toned Facial features: Naturally full lips, holds the subtle promise of sensuality and softness. Eyes perfectly set apart, cheekbones slightly higher than the norm, slim jaw, eyebrows are naturally thin, and face is perfectly smooth with no trace of hair or flaws. Ear shape: Very slightly pointed at the tip Other features: Canines are slightly longer than others, giving him a feral appearance when he smiles. Tattoos on his chest, arms, back, and one from the middle of his right forearm to the palm of his hand. The tattoo on his chest appears to be tribal in nature, made up of sharp lines and curves. Tattoos on both arms that originate from the collar bone down to just above the elbow, deep black in color also tribal in nature. The tattoo on his back appears to be his family crest, slightly altered to appear darker. The tattoo traveling from his right forearm to his palm is a Black Rose, the stem curling around his arm two times in a spiral traveling in a rightward direction with large thorns. The rose blooms in the center of his palm, seemingly perfect in every detail. Abilities Master of chakra manipulation due to his clan kekkei genkai. His kekkei genkai includes the manipulation of chakra at its most basic level, allowing him to destroy ninjutsu by removing the chakra and the ability to “learn” the abilities of others by processing the flow of chakra through the body and sent to the brain and duplicating it in himself. Kyūketsuki is a Swordsmaster and possesses the “Swordsman’s eye” which is the ability to gauge an opponent at a glance, evaluating the opponent’s fighting ability. Possessing only average proficiency in Genjutsu, he is unable to create Genjutsu but is able to easily break from Genjutsu by dispersing the chakra that weaves the illusion once he realizes he is within an illusion. Due to his slim build his physical defense isn't very high, and he rather dodge a hit than take it head on, despite this he is able to "take a hit". He uses chakra to supplement his defense and offense but he much rather simply dodge his opponent's attack, using his speed to his advantage. Swordsmaster Kyūketsuki uses two swordplay styles that he has tailored specifically for his use, "The Slashing Black Flame" and "Thousand Amber Blades" styles. He prefers to use his greatsword, Sakugen, and his katana, Kyūna shi, for his "Slashing Black Flame" and "Thousand Amber Blades" styles respectively due to the fact that any other blades shatter after going through the strain placed upon them in the techniques used. He has shown the sheer amount of skill required to kill scores of shinobi and other swordsmen when using his styles, and the ability to hold his own against another master when using other styles. Weapons Kyūketsuki owns literally thousands of weapons stored in scrolls, most of which he has no idea to use. The weapons that he favors are kept on his person at all times, the most notable of which are: Sakugen (削減), the over-sized blade that he forged with his own hands and is worn on his back at all times, and Kyūna shi (急な死), an exquisite razor-sharp katana that was also forged by Kyūketsuki, this is worn in its sheath upon his right hip. Weaknesses and Strengths Unable to perform Genjutsu and advanced Ninjutsu of any sort due to his Kekkei Genkai. He is able to use all five basic chakra natures at their lowest forms, enabling him to use jutsu such as Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique or Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique but never the more powerful elemental release jutsu. He only knows a total of 7 actual jutsu, Mark of the Heir not included, all low level elemental release jutsu, but he is able to recreate jutsu that he witnesses an opponent perform ONE time per viewing and at a much lower strength. Kyūketsuki is rendered nearly immune to Ninjutsu, due to his ability to absorb or disperse chakra. But it is possible for Kyūketsuki to overload on chakra, he is unable to absorb extremely large amounts of chakra. This may be bypassed by his ability to "burn" chakra, but even that ability has its limits and is unable to burn chakra at too fast of a rate unless the user risks harming their body. Adept in taijutsu and a master of Kenjutsu. Trivia *The name "Kyūketsuki Krisent" is a pun of sorts: "Kyūketsuki" meaning Vampire, a reference to his Chakra Stealing abilities, and Krisent, a play on the word "Crescent". His name in Japanese translates literally into "Old Moon Vampire". *Kyūketsuki is the only one who truly knows where he is from as he often tells people he is "from over the mountains". *Kyūketsuki is often found gazing at the moon in all its stages. *Kyūketsuki's personal traits are: **His favorite food is pork dumplings, his least favorite food is anything that contains leek. **His favourite and least favourite drinks are Daiginjo Sake and water respectively. **His hobby is travelling by foot, often slowly. **His's favourite phrase is "Jinsokuna kiru", Rapid Kill. **The colour associated with Kyūketsuki is Black. **His only known long term goal is to obtain a single Mangekyō Sharingan. **He has an irrational fear of salmon, only salmon. **The running total of the number of opponents Kyūketsuki has killed is said to be currently 1000... Make that 1001. *Kyūketsuki is considered an S-Rank criminal due to both the criminal activities of The Forsaken and his own disregard for rules and laws in general. *Kyūketsuki loves finding new weapons, and maintains a rather expansive collection. *Kyūketsuki currently has a large bounty of 75,000,000 ryō on on his head, only wanted dead.